Había sido solo una pregunta
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Había sido solo una pregunta pero había sido el inicio de las peleas entre Drac y Erika. Griffin solo podía disculparse.


Había sido solo una pregunta, una estúpida y pequeña pregunta.

¿Si Marta pudiera ser traída de vuelta, lo harías?

No recordaba que estaban haciendo cuando esa pregunta surgió por primera vez, tal vez cuando empezaron a jugar con los niños verdad o reto. Tampoco recordaba bien quien de todos los presentes le hizo esa pregunta ni que respondió exactamente pero recordaba lo que pensó.

Sí, lo haría

Esa pregunta no habría hecho daño si hubiera sido preguntada una vez, pero fueron varias veces y cambiándola un poco hasta que llegó la pregunta final.

¿Qué harías si ella volviera?

Y el problema no fue exactamente la pregunta si no quien se la dijo, Erika, la que era su esposa desde hacía cinco años.

Y su respuesta al parecer no fue la mejor.

Fue su primera pelea grande y Drácula entendió porque solo había un clic en la vida. No es que no amara a la capitana, lo hacía, no concebía una vida feliz si ella no estaba pero Marta había sido su primer amor, la madre de su hija. No podía simplemente elegir entre ambas.

Marta era un hermoso recuerdo y Erika era real, estaba ahí. Pero amaba a ambas con la misma intensidad y pensar que debía olvidar a la madre de su hija para que Erika se sintiera totalmente cómoda hacía que su corazón –si tenía- se estrujara.

Erika volvió con su abuelo para ser una capitana de un crucero por un par de meses, ambos necesitaban ese respiro.

Pero luego de ese tiempo nada se arregló.

El cuadro de Marta, las preguntas, las respuestas cada vez más escuetas del conde hicieron que la pareja se resintiera.

Erika le dijo que no esperaba que se olvidara de su fallecida esposa, que no era eso lo que pedía pero Drácula sentía que era eso lo que exactamente lo que quería.

El divorcio sorprendió a todos.

Todos sabían lo de las peleas pero habían pensado que simplemente se solucionarían.

Había tardado mucho tiempo en analizar sus emociones, no podía vivir sin Erika pero tampoco sin Marta y ahí todavía se encontraba. Tal vez acostumbrado a su inmortalidad, se tomó demasiado tiempo para poder saber que ocurría en su corazón.

Habían pasado ya cinco años cuando se decidió a buscarla de nuevo, todos esos años todos sus amigos habían sido pacientes, sin preguntarle de más, dándole pequeños empujones para que pudiera estar bien.

Lo que encontró rompió su corazón en pedazos pero también lo hizo entender que la vida humana era demasiado corta. No, ella no había muerto, pero el anillo en su dedo y una beba pequeña en sus brazos era suficiente.

Decidió no acercarse ¿Con que derecho iba a arruinar su vida perfecta?

Tras muchas charlas con su hija y el esposo de esta decidió que al menos podía hablar con ella, para cerrar un ciclo y avanzar.

Ella seguía tan hermosa como siempre, con una niña de ahora cinco años que observaba con grandes ojos verdes a Drácula. Erika lo dejó pasar a su casa, según explicó no vivían mucho ahí porque solían estar en el crucero, también comentó que su pareja vendría en un par de horas y Drac tuvo que esperar a que la niña se durmiera para poder hablar.

Hablaron mucho, limando asperezas y cada uno contando lo que había sido de su vida en esos diez años. Con algo de nostalgia Drácula notó como los años habían empezado a afectar a su bella capitana. Erika siempre había sido tan fuerte y audaz, y ahora también se veía más dulce aunque tal vez eso tenía que ver con la pequeña.

Incluso pudo conocer a Thomas, la pareja de Erika, quien no tomó mal que estuviera ahí y se vio entusiasmado con el hecho de que era un vampiro.

Él aun la amaba, por supuesto. Pero decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer es dejarla ir.

En ese momento no supo si fue la mejor opción. Pero ahora, muchos años después estando frente a tu tumba dejando flores sintió que fue lo mejor.

Thomas y Erika habían podido envejecer juntos, cosa que él nunca pudo ofrecerle.

⸺Debiste pelear por ella. ⸺ reconoció la voz y sonrió levemente al ver esos lentes flotando.

⸺Ella había rearmado su vida. ⸺ murmuró mirando las letras grabadas en la piedra.

⸺Pudiste volverla vampiro y aun estarían juntos. Para siempre. ⸺ regañó el hombre invisible sintiéndose algo irritado. Había encontrado un segundo clic y al final se habían ido cada uno por su lado. Si alguien merecía ser feliz era Drácula, aunque sonara tonto.

⸺Tarde demasiado y perdí la oportunidad, no es tan difícil de entender. ⸺ susurró. Al principio había llorado mucho la muerte de Erika, pero el pasar del tiempo había cicatrizado la herida como lo hizo con Marta y ahora una extraña paz lo envolvía cada vez que iba a visitar el cementerio para verla.

El hombre invisible se quedó callado, suspiró y observó también las tumbas.

Esperaba que hubiera un tercer clic en algún lado del mundo para su amigo. Que no tuviera problema con los dos anteriores grandes amores de él. Si eran el presente ¿Por qué asustarse por el pasado? No era tonto, sabía que no había sido solo culpa de Erika, la forma de responder de Drácula también habría hecho dudar a cualquiera.

Se mordió la lengua sintiendo de nuevo ese escalofría de culpa.

Ese día, décadas atrás, la curiosidad había ganado. Le había preguntado a Drácula si reviviría a Marta. Lo había hecho como una pregunta inocente, sin saber que eso daría pie a una de las mayores discusiones de la pareja.

Cuando Drácula se arrodilló para dejar las flores él extendió su mano, estuvo a punto de tocar el cabello negro de su amigo pero al final no lo hizo cerrando su mano en un puño y alejándola.

⸺Yo hice la pregunta, Drac. ⸺ murmuró al fin. Escuchó el suspiro del vampiro y sintió como el nudo en su garganta aumentaba.

⸺No tuviste mala intención. ⸺ el vampiro le sonrió, esas sonrisas que solo demostraban cuanto confiaba en sus amigos.

El hombre invisible se quedó callado sintiendo como su garganta ardía.

⸺Lo siento. ⸺ susurró casi para sí, sin ser escuchado por su acompañante que estaba muy distraído observando las placas de piedra.

Dentro de él, muy dentro de él, sabía que había hecho la pregunta con toda la intención del mundo.

.

.

.

**Gracias a quienes leen.**

**Tal vez el final pueda entenderse mejor luego de leer el drable **"Dracula"


End file.
